


the power of friendship

by Kangoo



Series: Front toward enemy [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mission fic - Enemy of my Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: because what is friendship but NOT shooting each other?





	the power of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> [arcquos](https://twitter.com/ArcquosDraws) had to run this mission for a quest and he spent the whole thing worrying he'd accidentally shoot Mithrax or anger him by killing his Fallen pals
> 
> i agree tho. mithrax is a bro

The Captain they’ve been running after is caught in a battle to the death with a Hive Knight, and it doesn’t look to be winning. It jumps back after each attack, holding its secondary arms close to its chest as if cautious of a wound or a broken bone, and there’s blood splattered on its armor.

It would be easy to let the two kill each other, finish off the victor if one manages to survive. Wouldn’t be much of a wait, even. They’re both in pretty bad shape, though the Knight is more efficient at fighting despite it — they’re bred that way, probably.

「Who do we like best? The Fallen or the Hive?」

Lek gives Cubix a glance before she raises her gun. “Neither.” She aims for the Captain first — the quickest kill, two well placed bullets will do it she thinks — and is about to pull the trigger when Razel jumps at her and pushes her arm down.

“Wait, _wait_,” he says urgently. “He’s a _friend_.”

“No he isn’t. He’s trying to steal the reactor from us.”

“No but like- well, you know how there’s that one Guardian who helped a Captain that one time? And it didn’t kill him in retaliation? What if it does that?”

She throws him a disconcerted look, not that he sees it through her helmet. She has a good idea of where this is going and she doesn’t like it.

“Don’t you _like_ it when there’s more stuff to kill?”

“Yeah but _imagine_. A friendly Fallen. A… Friendlen.” He lost his helmet somewhere along the way, so she has to bear the full brunt of his puppy eyes when he says, “Come on, Lek, _please_?”

She groans. “Sure. Fine.” It’s not like she can’t shoot it _after_, if it decides it would rather like Guardians as a snack, actually.

Razel lets go of her wrist and she immediately unloads her gun into the Knight. It drops dead, already turning to ashes before it can touch the ground. There’s a moment of silence as the sound of its dying screech fades.

The Captain looks at Lek. Lek looks at the Captain, very pointedly aiming an inch right off the Captain. Razel doesn’t so much look as _gawk_, stars in his eyes, almost bouncing in his toes in anticipation. Waiting for the magic of friendship, probably.

In the end maybe she the only one who’s surprised when instead of attacking the Fallen stands at attention and rattles something incomprehensible in its language, holding its blades in some form of salute. And then, it disappears.

Cubix makes a confused noise. 「I think that Captain just… Gave us the reactor.」

“Aw, I wanted to ask if I could touch the fur collar.” Razel turns to her, opens his arms as if to say, _told you so. _“See? It even thanked us!”

She holsters her weapon and strides past him, rolling her eyes. “It just… hissed at us.”

“Gratefully!”

“Sure.”


End file.
